1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flexible, polymeric, tubular conduits made of materials such as cross-linked polyethylene (“PEX”) that are used in plumbing applications, and more particularly, to a bend support bracket that is useful for installing such flexible tubular conduits in in-wall plumbing installations.
2. Description of Related Art
In residential construction and in other plumbing applications where permitted by building codes, potable water supply lines comprising PEX tubing are frequently installed inside walls. Once the PEX line is routed to a desired position inside a wall, it is desirably bent outwardly for connection through an aperture in the wall, typically drywall, to an appliance or other end use application. To prevent a PEX line from pinching off or kinking at the point where it bends to pass through a wall, and thereby impeding the flow of water through the line, a bend support bracket is desirably provided.
One such bracket is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,734. With that device, however, the forward wall of the mounting flange comprises upper and lower portions defining a surface that is disposed in fixed relation to the body and is intentionally designed to be larger than the diameter of the holes or openings in a support strap with which it can be used, so that the bracket must necessarily be inserted through the strap from the front side. Also, the prior art device as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,734 comprises a narrow, relatively sharp, upwardly facing reinforcing rib that “digs into” the palm of the user during installation of the device.